1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for supporting and positioning a work piece on an assembly line or the like and more specifically to a work piece positioning device which features a construction which enables the number of motors, weight and overall size of the device to be reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a manipulator arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,905 filed on Sep. 8, 1987 in the name of Tamura et al. This arrangement, as shown, includes a kind of hip-knee-ankle type arrangement 10 on which a gauge plate arrangement is supported. The base of the device is arranged to enable the arrangement supported thereon to be moved in two mutually opposed directions in the manner indicated by the arrows. This arrangement while proving reasonably effective has suffered from the drawbacks that five motors are required to enable the appropriate control and movement of the same. This of course increases the cost and bulk of the arrangement.